


Like Shoreless Seas We're Relentless

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A/N: </b>A little something I made a while ago just to post it today to celebrate the birthday of our wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://eldorah.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://eldorah.livejournal.com/"><b>eldorah</b></a> \o/ It's a cover art for <a href="http://eldorah.livejournal.com/5847.html">one of my favorite stories</a> ♥ Squeee, finally I'm posting something on time, lol :D I hope you're having a day full of awesomeness :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Shoreless Seas We're Relentless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldorah/gifts).



  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dh98h7sk9xxozl0/relentless.png?dl=0)  



End file.
